editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri
Yuri is a robot that also join Tiwa and Rosary's band. She is shown holding a cupcake. Appearance Yuri wears a grey bib written "Let's Part-Y". She wore a dark blue shirt and green pants. According to her bio, her phoenix form was shown at the Kitchen only. Too bad, the cameras at the Kitchen was disabled, so only her bird singing will make the player regonize that she is in the Kitchen. She has yellow eyes and green hair. Her phoenix form was shown in one of the Hallucinations, and she is seen having her hair color as her feathers, and she has blonde beak and legs. She still wearing her bib in her birdy form. Locations Like Rosary and Tiwa, Yuri starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Yuri may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall, means she only goes the right side of the place. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the players blind spot. As with Rosary, the closer Yuri is to The Office, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and Yuri starts to twitch. Yuri also seems to spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Yuri will not be visible in any other room. Behavior She will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Rosary, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Rosary, she will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Yuri has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Rosary make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. Before Attacking During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the monitor(just like what Rosary does). The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Yuri is in the East Hall corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Unlike Rosary, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Yuri can only move to adjacent rooms. Gallery Yuri closed up in the rest rooms.png|When Yuri(closed up) was at the restrooms. Show stage.png|Yuri, Rosary and Tiwa on the stage. Yuri at the office.png|Yuri in the office Yuri in the corner(east hall).png|Yuri at the East Hall corner Yuri in the dining area.png|Yuri at the Dining Area. Rosary missing.png|Rosary missing Phoenix.png|Yuri's phoenix form, only shown in Hallucinations. Audio The sounds Rosary and Yuri used to make. Category:Female Characters Category:Robots